


与超级男友恋爱的性福烦恼

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 智障傻黄甜，别掐了，不会改。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 19





	与超级男友恋爱的性福烦恼

1.

他们在同一时间醒来。唤醒克拉克的是几百公里之外传来的火灾警报声，唤醒布鲁斯的则是连尾椎都隐隐刺痛的酸胀感，这让前晚好不容易才找到一个舒适趴睡姿势的他连眼睛都不想睁开，而克拉克翻了个身吻住他后脑勺的时候，他也的确一动都不敢再动了。

停留在脑后的吻又移去了裸露在外的肩膀，在以为布鲁斯仍陷于沉睡之后，克拉克体贴地未再多做打扰，他下床的时候稍显遗憾——毕竟晨间性爱是最棒的体验，错失这一时机会让他一整天都觉得缺了点什么。但他记得这个世界的某处正需要他，所以他换上制服、以最快的速度奔赴现场，而装睡的人把眼睛睁了又闭、再三确认精力旺盛的年轻爱人已经离开之后，才终于一手掐住腰、一手支撑着床迟缓地爬坐起来。

“您的年纪也不小了。”

阿尔弗雷德在恰当的时机出现，他就像明确知道该何时到来才不会引起尴尬那样了然地洞察到了布鲁斯的异样，当布鲁斯无精打采地向他走来打算讨要一杯咖啡、却又在伸手扶住腰时低低“哎哟”了一声，阿尔弗雷德用冷冷的指责批评起了这纵欲带来的不良后果。

“说这些还不如帮我……”

“我是不会为您按摩的，”阿尔弗雷德冷酷截断布鲁斯垮下脸的诉苦、也无情地打消了布鲁斯的念头，“我想肯特少爷会很乐意代劳这件事，毕竟您对他总是非常……纵容。”

没有直接说他“自作自受”已经算是阿尔弗雷德鲜有的善良了，最终布鲁斯还是不得不忍下所有抱怨、赶在克拉克回来之前草草洗完澡离开。

2.

“腰疼？”

布鲁斯不自然地在会议桌边坐下时，戴安娜的关怀和大腿根部的酸软一起到来，问话的人虽然体贴地省去了那个“又”，但和她一起望向自己、其他几人的暧昧目光让布鲁斯没法忽略。

“不是。”布鲁斯很想趁克拉克不在时编造出一个不会再让大家浮想联翩的谎言，他咳了咳，状似自然地把双手摆到桌面上，“我昨晚夜……”

“不用解释啦，布鲁斯，”亚瑟和忍着笑的巴里对视一眼后抢先开口，“毕竟我们都知道，哈——你有个‘超级’男朋友！”

他在超级上咬重了音，难得才敢打趣布鲁斯一次的众人一时之间全都笑得开怀，而拥有超级男朋友的布鲁斯此刻只想把超级讨人厌的海底之王变成一条再也不会开口说话的鱼。

3.

这显然是一段稳定恋情中难以回避的重要问题，克拉克终日性致高涨，布鲁斯又总难抗拒。尽管对布鲁斯来说、在每周为数不多的休息时间里能和克拉克单独待在一起看上半部电影就足够了，但对仿佛一直处于热恋期、热情如火的克拉克来说，这种平淡如水的相处远远不够。不管他们结束一天的忙碌回到住处后第一件着手开始做的事是洗澡也好吃饭也好，克拉克最后总能把它发展到床上去。在几周前布鲁斯提出他们应当减少次数而克拉克完全没放在心上时，布鲁斯开始意识到他们根本不可能在这件事上达成一致，自己牺牲睡眠时间换来的不过是各种难以说出口的酸痛不适，克拉克太大又太有力，这在他们刚确立关系是时引得布鲁斯也同样性欲旺盛的优点。

但现在，它们逐渐变成了让布鲁斯头皮发麻的困扰。

“睡着了吗？”

从另一场坍塌事故现场回来的人褪下了制服，他悄无声息地钻进被子，用永远温暖的胸膛从后贴上布鲁斯的背脊，在半梦半醒中胡思乱想的人立刻被那坚实的肌肉触感彻底惊醒，布鲁斯沉住气，闭着眼睛思忖片刻后，决定效仿今天早上的办法装睡到底。

“太累了吗？”然而克拉克并没就此放弃，环在布鲁斯胸前的手不依不饶往下滑动进裤裆，他准确的握住布鲁斯疲软的性器，凑上来的脑袋也将布鲁斯的耳垂含进了嘴里，“布鲁斯……”

他捏捏布鲁斯没什么反应的阴茎，把自己光靠拥抱就昂扬起来的老二顶上了布鲁斯的屁股，“我们今天还没有……”

布鲁斯几乎是条件反射地战栗了一下，那促使着他迅速从克拉克的怀中逃脱后翻了个身，用手推着克拉克的肩把自己移到了床的最边缘。

“……我今天真的很累，”他眨眨眼睛，说得虚弱。他并没撒谎，胸前的红印还没消褪，腰肢和大腿都还处于酸麻状态，至于他的股间那个被折腾到没了脾气的小口让他一整天都坐立不安，布鲁斯没法在这种情况下还表现出英勇无畏，对于克拉克的尺寸、力量和耐力，布鲁斯这回真的感到了害怕。

“那你先休息吧。”克拉克倒是没再多请求，他拨开布鲁斯的手，重新把他揽回了身前不允许他做第二次推拒，“我这样抱着你就行。”

克拉克边这么允诺着，边又不容布鲁斯抵抗地将自己胀硬的性器塞到了布鲁斯屁股里，他轻哄着布鲁斯说自己绝不轻举妄动、却又满怀恶意地让硕大的龟头顶在了那个惊恐的小口之外。

布鲁斯又一次在克拉克的怀中一动都不敢再动，他因一根夹进他股缝间的氪星阴茎担惊受怕了一整晚，并且，毫不意外地，这个威胁在太阳还没升起时被克拉克付诸于行动，他浅浅地蹭着，在布鲁斯迷迷糊糊时一寸寸捅进了那紧致的甬道、用突如其来的猛烈操干让布鲁斯睡意全无。

4.

“超级男朋友昨天也超——级——能——干——吧？”

亚瑟拍了拍从一进大厅就坐进椅子趴倒在会议桌上一声不吭的布鲁斯，他和维克多默契地相视一笑，一起识相地捂住嘴走开了。

5.

克拉克走进蝙蝠洞的时候，布鲁斯已经脱下了外层的防弹制服，他站在电脑前，那身暗灰色的内衬将他的肌肉曲线勾勒得完美无瑕，克拉克咽了咽喉咙，跟从着口干舌燥的感觉从背后一把抱住了布鲁斯。

“还不回去吗？”他的手不安分地在布鲁斯的腰际徘徊，搁在布鲁斯肩膀上的脑袋也刻意地冲着布鲁斯耳边吹气，但紧盯着屏幕的人只是无动于衷地回答了一句“我还有事情没做完”。

“我帮你做？”克拉克很快就发现布鲁斯在有意识地躲着他了。虽然布鲁斯从不是传统意义上既黏人又乖巧的那种恋人，但他也从来不会对自己表现出明显的拒绝。他不动声色地收拢手臂，让自己的胯部更紧地贴向布鲁斯的臀部，再次暗示，“这样节约出来的时间我们就可以……”

“不，克拉克，”布鲁斯呼了口气，下定决心，“我们得就这件事谈谈。”

他向后弯起手肘、费劲地把黏在他背后的人推开，当他转过身，克拉克疑惑又失落的神情果不其然让他顿生迟疑，好在克拉克裆部已经鼓起的那一块及时地唤起了那些被操到瘫软无力的羞耻记忆，布鲁斯把目光从克拉克下半身移开，更坚定地说道：

“我认为我们必须节制一些，”他简洁明了地陈述，“简而言之，我们得减少做爱的次数。”

“我听不懂，”克拉克的愣怔表现得很明显，他理所当然地认为一定是自己哪里惹恼了布鲁斯而布鲁斯决定以此作为惩罚，“为什么？我是不是又做错了什么？”

“不，没有，”有口难言的感受实在糟糕，他该如何说他只是对克拉克永不枯竭的性欲难以消受，“我只是……”

“那就是你对我在床上的表现不满意？！”

克拉克说话的声音因不可置信变高，就好像某个敏感而不可触犯的自尊被布鲁斯支支吾吾的神情刺伤了，毕竟，在布鲁斯提出这个问题之前，他可是一直很为自己在床上的能力洋洋得意，“你觉得我没法满足你？！”

“克拉克！先听我说完！”

不得已的布鲁斯也只能用更响的声音喊了回去，他定下神，把手伸到克拉克面前比划起来：

“光是前天我们就做了三次，早上出门前一次，晚上睡觉前又是两次，”那根又粗又长的怪物满满塞在他屁股里的要命滋味布鲁斯每每想起都忍不住一个激灵，“严格算起来，一周里我们做爱的次数远超十五次，这太……这真的太频繁了。”

“我不觉得。”克拉克干脆又一步跨上前把布鲁斯卡在了自己和工作台之间，他绷起了脸、气势狠厉迫人，“难道你不享受？”

“享受也不能……”布鲁斯很想保持士气，然而一旦克拉克总能让他服软的某处顶上他，各种叫他连连求饶的快感记忆就让他没了底气，“也不能每天这样。”

“那一周十四次，一天两次，”明明是在做出妥协，但克拉克说得就好像他在给布鲁斯下最后通牒，“这样可以了吧，这可是已经减少很多了。”

“不。”布鲁斯拿膝盖撞了撞克拉克的以示反对，“一周五次。”

“绝对不行！”克拉克强硬捍卫起自己的权利，他在布鲁斯的要求与自己的欲望之间摇摆，“那……十三次。”

“我不是在跟你讨价还价！”布鲁斯在焦急中吼了一声，他也模仿着克拉克的模样瞪起了眼睛，“要不就一周五次，要不就……要不就一次都没有。”

“好吧……”在对视了五分又十七秒之后，克拉克率先投降，他低下头退开，垂头丧气地说：

“谁让我这么爱你呢。”

6.

因为那句瞬间让布鲁斯心软的话语，在节制计划实施之前，布鲁斯还是放纵自己和克拉克在蝙蝠洞做了一次，不过当他连手指都没力气抬一抬、被克拉克从淌满精液的工作台上抱下来时，他发誓他再也不会被克拉克•肯特拿手的以退为进所迷惑了。

7.

如布鲁斯预计中一样，这宝贵的五次在一周的前两天就被全数用尽了，鉴于克拉克信守诺言的优秀表现，布鲁斯默许了他将每次的时间变长这种无伤大雅的小诡计。即使只是每天多了两个小时的睡眠，布鲁斯也足以保持一整天的充沛精力去处理庞杂的事务，他满足了克拉克“至少得让我抱着你睡”的最低要求，同时为克拉克的配合感到骄傲——他们两个现在都有更多可供自由支配的时间了，阿尔弗雷德停止了刻薄的念叨，亚瑟让他无法反驳的“超级玩笑”也终于不再出现。

只可惜这状况维持到第二周布鲁斯就觉察出了副作用，当他连续三天走进大厅而除了克拉克之外的其他人都围坐在会议桌前手握着一把扑克牌时，他觉得自己有必要问出一个究竟：

“亚瑟，”他走到亚瑟身后，“我刚刚听到西海湾附近三艘渔船……”

“超人去了。”对布鲁斯的到来全然不顾的亚瑟随口回答道，他在又考虑半分钟后抽出了一张牌、翻过花色那面向巴里展示，“这张是高级花色对不对？”

“红桃才是高级花色！红桃！”巴里捧着脑袋大喊，又不忘给被冷落的布鲁斯一点关爱，“中心城的抢劫案克拉克已经处理了，我先向你报备一下。”

布鲁斯撇撇嘴，把目标放到戴安娜身上，他连名字都还没来得及喊出口，戴安娜就理着牌给了他答案：

“博物馆难得给我放了一周的假，克拉克说要我好好享受假期，所以他把需要我处理的事务全包了。”她对着手中的牌苦恼了一番后，又低头去看维克多为她打印出来的规则，“因为他把我们该做的事都做了，所以我们只能自己找点乐子了。”

“他……”

“你还在腰疼吗？不腰疼了就快点帮超人消耗一点精力吧，”亚瑟跟着戴安娜继续让布鲁斯哑口无言，“虽然桥牌还挺有意思的，但你和你那个超级男友之间的问题最好别波及到我们。”

“早就让你不要一直取笑布鲁斯啦……”巴里拿胳膊肘捅捅亚瑟，低低嘟囔。

“好吧，我保证，只要你让超人快点恢复正常，”亚瑟把牌甩开，站起来对着布鲁斯捶了捶自己的胸口，“我绝对不会再开你的玩笑了。”

8.

“克拉克，我们得再谈一次。”

布鲁斯在克拉克的怀中抬头，郑重的语气让克拉克顿生戒备：

“谈什么？你还要减少次数？不行，我不同意。”他拥紧布鲁斯，流利地表明自己再也不会退让一步之外、又满怀希望地试探起来：“还是你决定……决定取消节制的措施？”

“不，不是，”布鲁斯试图摆出他在这个年长的位置应有的老练和语重心长，“我只是认为……你没必要把所有时间都投入到我和联盟的事务上。”

他尽量说得隐晦，不过对与他心意相通的恋人来说，读懂这些不过是分秒之间。

“禁欲就是会这样的。”克拉克说得极其理直气壮，“空出来的时间太多，我能怎么办？”

“除了我之外、总会有其他能让你感兴趣的东西，”布鲁斯的手也搭上克拉克的腰，脑袋亲昵地蹭上了他，“你不能总是想着和我——”

“你怎么可以这么说？”鲜少对布鲁斯冷言冷语的克拉克突然严肃起来，“你这样说，让我觉得很受伤。”

“以前我从不对你动手动脚的时候，是你先用屁股偷偷蹭我、给我暗示，我才敢最终把你扔到床上的。”

他拉着布鲁斯一道坐起来，面对面地提醒起布鲁斯、到底一开始谁才是更没分寸、以至于把他的性欲一步步培养到如此难以满足地步的人：

“你看，最初拒绝随时随地、尤其是在危险场合做爱的人可是我，要不是你故意趁大家不注意的时候把我推到走廊转角还替我口交……”想起第一次在隔墙有耳的情况下射进布鲁斯嘴里的回忆，克拉克还是觉得万分冤枉，“……我后来是绝不会胆子大到敢在大厅里那张圆桌上操你的。”

“我……”

“你还总是喜欢挑没人的时候分开腿坐在我身上、又在别人来之前若无其事离开，要不是你总让我心痒难耐，之后我又怎么会开始敢在你的车上、甚至是蝙蝠机上操你？”

“所以我只会对你有兴趣，”克拉克扶正布鲁斯的肩，让他看着自己，“现在是这样，未来也不会有任何改变。”

克拉克说得真心实意、振振有词，而布鲁斯似乎像忘了这些事一样闪躲着眼神，他的嘴张张合合半天，在克拉克又要摆出那副惹他不忍的神情之前，他主动钻回了克拉克怀里：

“好吧，我很抱歉，”布鲁斯轻声地说，“那今天……加一次好了。”

“三次。”

“克拉克！”布鲁斯猛地抬头大喊，但克拉克温柔恳切的笑意让他又卸下了了理智的盔甲，他不知不觉又被克拉克压回床上，被钢铁之躯死死压住多少还是让他想起了时隔已久的恐惧：

“那……”当他的臀肉又被克拉克握在手中揉捏，他只能惴惴不安地再争取了一次：“别那么用力。”

9.

“轻一点……”

布鲁斯被克拉克轻巧地抱到了身上，粗硬的阴茎因重力的缘故被更深地吞进了布鲁斯的小穴之中，布鲁斯承受着软肉勉力绞紧肉棒和不停顿的挺弄带来的双重欢愉，眼泪又在头昏脑涨之中不自觉从眼角渗出。

“克拉克……轻……”他像个没有自主权的玩偶一样在克拉克的操干之下颠摆，超级男朋友的超级能力让他的所有感官都变得迟钝，非要说布鲁斯现下还能有什么突出的知觉的话、那就是连续撞进他甬道深处的动作让他浑身都在发疼，他挂在克拉克身上，用仅剩不多的力气央求道：

“轻……轻一点……”

然而伴随着这声更像诱惑的呢喃到来的是克拉克进一步的猛烈攻势，他把布鲁斯平放回床上，又在他还没弄清形势之时一鼓作气重新插了进去，这直捅到最里的插弄让布鲁斯连呼吸都停滞了，他长长地哀呼了一声，在急促喘息了一分钟后，他随手拿起脑袋边的枕头攒足了力气朝克拉克砸了过去：

“我说了轻一点！”布鲁斯咳嗽了一记后就连说话声音都断断续续的哭腔，他委屈地睁开眼，把克拉克接住的枕头抢了回来，又往他脸上丢了第二次，“就让你……别那么用力了……”

“好好好，轻一点，轻一点，”克拉克干脆把枕头扔远，他轻声细语说完后俯下身去吻了吻因为哭泣和强烈快感而浑身颤抖起来的人、再次柔柔欺哄道：

“下次一定轻一点。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年3月6日，以此记录。


End file.
